


Klance Month AU!

by juls_uwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Barista Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Coofee shop au, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gryffindor Lance (Voltron), Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I'll be adding more tags as we go, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Klance AU Month 2019, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Quidditch, Ravenclaw Pidge | Katie Holt, Slytherin Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), They be young boys, Uhhhhh kinda smut??? I ain't write it but y'all know what tf was going on, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_uwu/pseuds/juls_uwu
Summary: Klance month au, they will be short and probably bad but idk hopefully not (since idk what order I'll do them in I'll just add the days:au's each day that I put them out pls don't yell at me)Day 1: Coffee Shop AUDay 2: First KissDay 3: Hogwarts AU





	1. Coffee shop AU

Lance sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, only two more hours and then he’s on break. As much as he loved working at the coffee shop with his friends Hunk and Shay, greeting all the customers and making drinks got tiresome real fast.

He heard the little bell chime for the new guest and he looked up from the straw wrapper he was playing with and squeaked. The boy that had just walked in could quite possibly hold the title of the prettiest boy Lance had ever seen, and that was saying something because Lance sees a lot of boys.

Lance could feel his face heat up as the boy he has yet to put a name to walk up to him. Now that he was closer Lance could see that the boy had a mullet. He wrinkled his nose at the pretty boys choice in hairstyle but smiled as he walked up. 

“Hello my name’s Lance, what can I get ya?” Lance watched as the boy looked up at the items on the sign next to him. The boy looked for about a minute, making different facial expressions at seemingly everything he read. 

“Yea can I please get a gingerbread coffee frappuccino please?” His voice was much softer than Lance would have thought and made his heart flutter.

“O-of course! You're name?” The boy blushed and nodded.

“Keith.” Not the cutest but somehow the boy, or Keith, made it work.

“Alrighty Keith, coming right up!” He turned around and got to work making Keith’s coffee. Usually he didn’t really dwell on how precise his drinks were, he knew what to do and they always turned out great, it’s why he gets so many tips. It also helps that he’s a handsome young man but shh.

He paid extra attention to Keith’s drink, making sure it was perfect. He felt a pair of eyes on him and peeked to see Keith staring at him while he worked. When Keith saw that he had been caught he blushed and looked away, causing Lance to giggle. He wrote Keith’s name in neat loopy cursive and drew a heart, he also wrote his number but if you asked him if he did he would deny it. 

He turned around and called Keith’s name, winking at him as he handed him his drink. Keith blushed once again and shyly put a tip in the tip jar before slowly making his way out the door and into the cold. Lance put his head in his hand and frowned. A few minutes later he heard his phone ping and he checked it, thinking it was maybe Pidge or Allura. When he saw a message from an unknown number saying “hi this is Keith” with a smiley face, he may or may not have squealed and ran to Hunk to gush about the cute boy who messaged him.


	2. First Kisses

Lance glanced to the boy sitting on his couch a mere 6 inches away from him, blushing and averting his eyes when he looked his way. Lance cleared his throat and looked towards the tv screen as if looking anywhere else would cause the gods above to smite him. 

Keith giggled and shifted so his knee was touching Lance’s thigh, causing the Cuban to blush harder and cough. Keith smiled widely and moved to lean against Lance. Lance squeaked and turned to him with a questioning look on his face. 

Keith just smiled widely at Lance and shrugged, leaning his head on his shoulder. Keith could feel how fast Lance’s breathing was and decided to tease him further.

“I like you Lance, like, more than a friend.” Keith smirked when Lance started stuttering and frantically trying to find words to respond. “Do you return these feelings?” Keith turned to Lance, pulling an innocent face when he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Um, uh, y-yea, I do. I do. I like you. More than a friend. Very much. I like you very much.” Keith giggled and booped his nose. 

“That makes me very happy, will you be my boyfriend then?” Lance gulped as his eyes widened.

“Yeah! I mean, yes. Yes I will be you're boyfriend.” Keith smiled and innocently looked back at the tv.

“So does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want?”

“I mean, that’s what boyfriends do, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes, you can.”

“Good because I want to kiss you right now.” Before Lance could even begin to proccess what Keith had just said Keith had his mouth on Lance’s. 

Lance yelped and his eyes widened, when Keith pulled away he threw his hands up and buried his face in them, making Keith laugh.

“That was literally the worst! You didn’t even give me time to prepare!”

“Oh so you needed time to prepare?”

“Yes!”

“What would you do to prepare?”

“Go over all the kissing tips I got from teen magazines in my head and figure out how I was gonna go about it! If you would’ve given me a few seconds at most the kiss would’ve been better.”

Lance pouted and crossed his arms, turning his head and closing his eyes so he couldn’t see Keith. Keith laughed and pulled Lance’s face towards him by the chin. 

“Lance, the kiss was great.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“It was great because it was with you.”

Lance blushed, “I thought I was the cheesy one in the relationship.”

“Yea well, not today.” 

“Let’s redo it, I refuse to count that one as our first kiss.”

“Fine.” Keith leaned in and kissed him again, this time Lance being ready for it and kissing back.

Keith giggled and wrapped his arms around Lance and cuddled into him, sighing contentedly. 

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him into his side, they both fell asleep halfway through the movie and woke up 3 hours later to Lance’s mother unlocking the door and telling them to help her with groceries.


	3. Hogwarts AU

“Aaaaand here we have it folks, looks like McClain has caught sight of the snitch, with Kogane hot on his heels. They're both very talented fliers so it's hard to say who might get the snitch. Place your bets now folks, the game will be over before you know it. 

Now with that being said, let's move onto the scores. Well would you look at that, we have a tie!! Both Slytherin and Gryffindor have a score of 60! Now whoever catches the snitch will take home the gold and win the game!” 

“Wooooo! Go Lance!” Both Pidge and Hunk were cheering loudly as Lance raced after the snitch, expertly maneuvering his broom around the other players with a wide grin on his face.

Lance looked behind him and sure enough, Keith was right there chasing after him. Lance righted himself but couldn’t see the snitch anymore, a quick glance at Keith told him he didn’t see it anymore either.

“Hey Keith, here to try and steal my spotlight?”

“You know it.”

“How about a bet.”

“A bet?” Keith tilted his head making Lance almost fall off his broom.

“Yea a bet. Whoever doesn’t catch the snitch has to do whatever the other says for a full 24 hours.”

“You’re on McClain.” Keith smirked and shot off leaving Lance behind. Lance yelped and followed after him.

“Hey!” Lance saw the snitch and gasped, flying towards it with Keith just a few inches ahead. He throws his hand out and reaches for it, thankful he has such long arms. 

“C’mon! Just a few, more, inches.”

Keith rams into Lance and snatches it, leaving Lance spinning and angrily yelling at him about cheating.

The student who was announcing the game that no one really bothered to learn the name of announces that Keith has caught the snitch and both teams land, everyone heading towards their friends.

Lance swore and stalked towards Keith, who was high fiving everyone that came up to congratulate him.

“Kogane! That was so dirty! I was going to win and you knew that but you didn’t want to lose the bet so you cheated!”

Keith shrugged, “I didn’t do anything, if I bumped into you a little bit my apologies,” Keith bows to Lance in apology. “It was an accident, I might’ve just lost control of the broom for a second.”

Keith smirks and Lance sputter before groaning in frustration and stomping over to Pidge and Hunk who were waiting for him by the gates. 

“Good try buddy, maybe next time.”

“Guys, I made a bet with Keith. Whoever lost has to do what the winner says for a full 24 hours.” Pidge started laughing really hard and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Yea yea yea, now I gotta go get changed and shower because Keith is probably gonna use this bet while he can and probably wants me to do something for him now.”

Hunk nods and leads pidge to the dining hall for some food while Lance heads towards the shower rooms. 

On the way there Lance runs into Keith and he scowls at him and speeds up, getting there faster.

Lance doesn’t like showering with other people in there so he just sits by his locker and waits for everyone to leave before grabbing his things and heading over to a shower. 

He turns on his enchanted radio and the shower, humming making sure it's the right temperature. Once he deems the shower fit he undresses and stands under the stream. 

He shampoos his hair and just as he puts some conditioner in his hand he hears a thump and screams.

“Good gods Lance, it’s just me.” Keith comes out from one of the rows of lockers with nothing but a towel around his waist and Lance yelps and covers himself up with his towel.

“No use pretty boy, I’ve already seen everything. You know, you’re very pretty. And I do believe that we made a bet. A bet that whoever loses has to do what the winner says for a full 24 hours. A bet that I won.”

Lance gulps, “we-we did.”

“Do you think I’m attractive McClain?”

“Well, yea?”

“Good, I want you to put the towel down. Only if you’re comfortable with this though, because consent is important and I’m a decent human being.”

“Yea I, okay.” Lance slowly drops the towel, hanging it back on the rack. He’s never been very self conscious, in fact, he’s always been blessed with a lot of confidence. But something about Keith just makes him anxious, like he wants Keith to like him, he wants Keith to want him. 

“Okay now turn around.” Lance turns around and anxiously waits for Keith’s next move, which he doesn't have to wait long for. 

As soon as he turns around he can feel Keith against his back, arms wrapped around his shoulders and and erection poking his behind.

“Uh, Keith?” 

“Shh.” Keith kisses along his shoulders, gradually making his way to the back of his neck and to the side. Lance tilts his head so Keith can have more room, growing harder with every kiss Keith plants on his skin.

Keith smirks and turns Lance around. “You're beautiful Lance.”

Lance blushes and looks towards the floor, but Keith gently grabs his chin and tilts his head back up.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance nods, not trusting his voice. Keith smiles and leans in, placing his lips delicately onto Lance’s as if Lance was a fragile little thing that would crumble at any given moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee that's all you get because it's already past midnight which means technically it's late but suck my titties I still haven't gone to bed yet so I don't really think it's the next day yet also this is icky but I'm tired so it's the best thing you're gonna get from me rn


End file.
